mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight (Super Smash Flash 2)
Meta Knight is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and is now a completely independent character, not tied with Kirby as he was in the first game. Meta Knight also comes with a complete new moveset that is directly taken from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His sprites are completely custom made and based on his appearance in Brawl, as opposed to 's brawlified sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Meta Knight currently ranks 4th on the current tier list (the highest ranked Kirby character, and his tier position is close to his number 1 position in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Meta Knight has a good air and ground game, amazing recovery options, a majority of his attacks have transcendent priority, he also has good reach in almost all of his attacks due to having a disjointed hitbox, has good attack speed, good combo ability and kill moves in his forward and down smashes, sweet spotted neutral aerial and the initial hitbox of Shuttle Loop. He also has great ground mobility with having the sixth fastest dashing speed and using the Dimensional Cape ground canceling technique to move around the battlefield. Meta Knight has five midair jumps, the ability to glide and can use all of his specials to recover, thus giving him one of the best (if not the best) recoveries in the current demo. He is also one of the best edge guarders and he is amazing at gimping his opponents. Meta Knight still has his flaws in being a lightweight (tied with for 4th lightest) and slow falling speed which makes him easy to be KO'ed vertically and horizontally. A majority of his attacks are easy to Smash D.I. out of, especially his KO moves. He lacks a projectile and a way to deal with high-priority ones outside of his small frame & very low crouch. However, his pros overshadow his cons and that's why he is ranked close to the top of the list. Even with the nerfs he recieved from being broken in Brawl; Meta Knight is still an efficient character in the game. Attributes Meta Knight's transition from Brawl to SSF2 shows him receiving some nerfs, but being overall re-balanced. Meta Knight has good reach in the majority of his attacks with most of them being fast. Some of his attacks have a good deal of transcendent priority in them. Meta Knight has great recovery options due to him having five midair jumps, all his specials can be used as recovery moves and he has the ability to glide twice. Meta Knight has a good air game, despite his poor air speed, he possesses fast, long reach and damage racking aerials . He also has a solid ground game with his fast tilts, smashes and grabs. He has a decent grab game, possessing the sixth longest grab in the current demo (tied with ). His forward throw can chain grab the majority of the cast while his down throw can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. He has some good kill moves with his down smash (second hit), forward smash, sweet spotted neutral air and Shuttle Loop(initial hitbox). He has good ground mobility with him possessing the sixth fastest dashing speed and he can use the Dimensional Cape to move around the battlefield by ground canceling it to get rid of the ending lag, which is also useful for mix ups. Due to his small size he is less vulnerable to shield stabbing then other characters. He also has a fast roll and air dodge. Meta Knight is good at gimping opponents which is also one his best killing options. He can out-prioritize certain projectiles with some of his attacks while also being able to avoid some due to his small stature. Due to the combination of his fast attacks, good range, good ground mobility, small stature and being able to deal with most projectiles gives Meta Knight one of the best approach options in the game. Even though Meta Knight lacks a projectile; he still possesses a good camping game. However, Meta Knight light weight and low falling speed makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. He lacks a projectile while at the same time having trouble dealing with ones that are high in priority or that are transcendent which gives him problems approaching. Meta Knight may have trouble KO'ing players who perform good D.I. and characters with great momentum canceling. The majority of his attacks are multi-hit ones that are easy to SDI out of which can give him trouble racking up damage. Even with the nerfs he received; Meta Knight attributes still make him one of the best characters in the current demo. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Rapidly slashes upward. Will continuously slash above him as long as the attack button is held and will 2% damage. *Down tilt: Performs a low stab. 6% *Down smash: Slashes his opponent with great strength. 11-13% uncharged (24% if both hits connect). 16-19% fully charged (34% if both hits connect). *Side tilt: Strikes opponent with his sword. first 4%, 3% second hit, 5% third hit. *Forward smash: Slashes his opponent with great strength. 14% uncharged. 20% fully charged. *Up tilt: Jumps and performs a stab above of him. 7% *Up smash: Performs 3 consecutive powerful slashes above him. 9% uncharged. 13% fully charged. *Dash attack: Dashes and does a slide kick. 7% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Spins in a circle with his sword around him. One of his best killing moves when sweetspotted 11-12%. 17% if both hits connect. *Forward aerial: Performs 3 consecutive slashes. 12% *Back aerial: Performs 3 consecutive slashes behind him. 12% *Up aerial: Does an upward slash. 6% *Down aerial: Does a downward slash. 7% Grabs & throws *Grab: Grabs his opponent. *Pummel: Strikes his opponent with his blade. 3% per strike *Forward throw: Throws his opponent forward. Can chain throw. 5% *Back throw: Grabs the opponent, turns around then slashes them. 7% *Up throw: Flies high into the air then crashes back down into the ground with opponent. 8% *Down throw: Puts opponent beneath him and kicks them repeatedly. Can chain grab. 11% Other *Ledge attack: Pulls himself onto the stage does a quick slash. 8% *100% ledge attack: Unknown. *Floor attack: Slashes both sides. 5% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports on to the stage, wrapped in his cape. *Taunts: **Standard: He flaps his wings and says "come". **Up: Wraps his cape around himself, disappearaing, then reappearing again. **Side: He says "Fight me!", then followed by two swings and pointing his sword out. *Special abilities: **Five midair jumps. *Revival platform: Unknown. *Fanfare: Meta Knight's Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Win 1: Teleports with his cape and poses for the player. *Win 2: Jumps into his spot and point his sword at the player, while fixing his cape. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! update Metaknight.png|Meta Knight's first line art in the DOJO!!. Metaknight1.png|Meta Knight taunting on a platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Metaknightdabess2.png|Meta Knight using his up aerial in Sand Ocean. Metaknight3.png|Meta Knight using his forward aerial in Dream Land. Metaknight4.png|Meta Knight, , and jumping in Hylian Skies. Trivia *The game sometimes writes his name as "MetaKnight". *Like in Brawl, Meta Knight is the only character to have all his specials be used as a recovery and put him into a helpless state. *Meta Knight's first line dojo are is based off his artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *As of v0.9b, Meta Knight can no longer glide when initiated from his jumps just like Sora. However, he can still glide when initiated from Shuttle Loop, But this doesn't allow him to go up. External links *Meta Knight's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2N